


Доверие

by chatain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. После событий на Кубе Эрик решает остаться. Сейчас все иначе - Чарльз привыкает к жизни в инвалидной коляске, Эрик пытается искупить вину за содеянное. В реальной жизни не бывает простых ситуаций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26263) by nyssa123. 



_– Как я могу быть уверен, что ты говоришь правду?_  
– Ты не можешь. Думаю, ты просто должен мне поверить.  
__________

Обратная дорога во Флориду была очень долгой. Хотя она и не заняла вечность по меркам настоящего времени, – корабль, неохотно отправленный ВМФ, доставил их на материк за два часа, а путешествие вертолетом было еще короче – но для людей, находившихся на борту, она длилась бесконечно.

За перилами поднимались волны, покрывшиеся белой пеной, когда корабль развернулся, сокращая путь через Атлантический океан. Эрик Леншерр задумчиво смотрел на неровную гладь океана. Мысли были глубокими, темными и безрадостными.

Если бы в истории что-то одно сложилось по-другому, как бы это изменило мир, в котором мы живем? Если бы мы четко знали, к чему приведут наши действия, смогли бы мы предотвратить трагедии, чтобы избежать боли? Могло ли где-то, когда-то существовать событие, которое бы изменило направление наших судеб?

Эрик думал напряженно и долго, но, несмотря на то, что его мысли не были защищены шлемом, никто кроме него самого их не слышал.

Когда он убрал руки, на стальных перилах под его пальцами остались вмятины.

Высоко в воздухе, за мили отсюда, Чарльз Ксавьер лежал на носилках и молил высшие силы о потере сознания. Он не был религиозным человеком, – годы учебы в университете и в плену науки давно избавили его от веры в Бога – но он все равно молил о свободе от поселившейся в его теле боли, о возможности спать, игнорируя неизбежное, о тишине и способности контролировать себя. Его голова кружилась от боли и тысяч оглушительных мыслей, роившихся в его мозге, как стая сердитых пчел. Стоило ухудшиться его состоянию, как внутренний щит дал трещину, и сознания других людей хлынули в его собственное. Он молил о силе, чтобы их блокировать, и о самоконтроле. Сжимая руку в кулак, он старался не развалиться на части.

Чуть поодаль, чувствуя себя крайне неловко, сидели остальные. Они разошлись на две группы: Шон, Алекс, Хэнк и Рейвен с одной стороны, Энджел, Азазель и Риптайд с другой. Они обменялись взглядами и начали тихо переговариваться между собой.

Через час все уже будут окончательно измотаны, но пока они не чувствовали себя уставшими, так как полученный за день адреналин все еще гулял в их крови. Никто из них не был уверен, как себя теперь чувствовать – первоначальный вкус победы вытеснился гневом на предательство со стороны правительства и страхом за благополучие их учителя. Рейвен оперлась о Хэнка, и ее желтые глаза блеснули красным, когда он неловко похлопал лапой по ее плечу. Оставшиеся члены клуба Адского Пламени размышляли в углу. В основном они были рассержены, но не настолько, чтобы это заставило их забыть о том, что они по существу были военнопленными.

Напряженность витала в воздухе, и никто не проронил ни слова в страхе ее встревожить.

Сейчас они все здесь были одни.

 


	2. Глава 1

_– Сними его._  
– Нет.  
– Не заставляй меня делать что-либо, о чем я пожалею. Сними его. СЕЙЧАС.  
– Нет. Не в этот раз. 

__________

В больнице прохладно и очень, очень светло. Обычный человек сказал бы, что здесь тихо. Здесь, на одном из верхних этажей, в отдельной комнате с хорошими толстыми стенами. Но Чарльз не обычный человек, и сегодня, впервые за три дня, он не принимал успокоительные. Он застрял где-то на грани потери сознания и четкой реальности – он по горло накачан лекарствами, и его контроль над собой сейчас слаб и ненадежен. В комнате под ним рожает женщина, в соседней комнате умирает от рака мальчик без волос и с ввалившимися глазами, а у девушки в отделении неотложной помощи открытый перелом руки. Их боль – его боль, их страх и тревога, и радость отражаются в нем. Чарльзу хочется, чтобы они все заткнулись. У него сейчас свои проблемы, с которыми надо справляться, и ему едва ли хватает на это времени и без сотни людей, кричащих в его голове.

Он пытается свернуться в клубок, подтянуть ноги к груди, как он это делал в детстве, но ничего не происходит, и он осознает, что произошло. Чарльз протягивает руку к тумбочке, тянется, пока его пальцы, наконец, не касаются маленькой оранжевой коробочки с лекарствами. Это занимает определенное время, – пальцы дрожат, и голова полна нечетких мыслей (к тому же таких громких!) – пока у него не получается открыть крышку и быстро проглотить две свои новые таблетки, синие и круглые.

Он ложится обратно на подушку и, ожидая, когда к нему придет сон, мысленно кричит, пытаясь перебить шум от остальных посетителей больницы.

__________

Шаги отдаются эхом по длинным коридорам особняка, слышен стук по полированному деревянному полу. Мойра как всегда придерживается официального стиля – юбка и костюм, в точности скопированные из гардероба Джеки Кеннеди. Она останавливается перед дубовой дверью и стучит.

– Уходите, − раздается грубый голос изнутри. Мойра хмурится.

– Это официальное дело Соединенных Штатов.

– Я не американский гражданин, у меня нет обязанностей перед правительством. Оставьте меня.

– Речь идет о Чарльзе.

После небольшой паузы ручка начинает поворачиваться, а дверной молоток подниматься. Мойра едва успевает отойти, прежде чем дверь распахивается невидимой силой, и она видит Эрика, скрестившего на груди руки и сердито смотрящего на нее.

– Говорите.

Сердито глянув на Леншерра в ответ, Мойра протискивается мимо него в темную комнату.

– Мне нужны досье. Касательно Шоу и клуба Адского Пламени.

– Я не знаю, о чем Вы говорите.

– Те трое, которые были на подводной лодке, в данный момент находятся у нас под стражей. Нам нужно знать о них все, чтобы содержать их должным образом. Вряд ли у нас есть достаточно времени, учитывая способности к телепортации одного из них. Я знаю, что досье где-то здесь. Не стройте из себя дурака, Эрик…

– Мистер Леншерр, − цедит он сквозь зубы. – Только люди, вызывающие у меня симпатию, могут называть меня по имени.

– На самом деле? Меня не волнует, как Вы хотите, чтобы я Вас называла, − голос Мойры холоден. Она бросает взгляд на Эрика, наливая немного виски в нержавеющую стальную рюмку. – Я бы даже предпочла вообще Вам не нравиться. Просто отдайте мне досье, и, я надеюсь, мы больше никогда с Вами не увидимся.

Рюмка вылетает из ее руки, когда она только собирается поднести ее к губам, и падает прямо в протянутую ладонь Эрика. Он выпивает содержимое одним глотком, прежде чем рюмка с грохотом падает на пол.

– Думаю, Вам следует уйти сейчас, мисс МакТаггерт.

Она шагает вперед, и, будь она мутантом со способностью метать кинжалы одним взглядом, Эрик бы уже был мертв. Только переступив порог, она разворачивается на каблуках.

– Вы думаете, он позволит Вам просто остаться здесь? После всего, что Вы сделали? – В ее голосе чувствуется сталь, метафорический металл, единственный, которым Эрик не может управлять. – Даже если и позволит, все равно никто не будет Вам доверять. Насколько хорошей затеей станет разделение особняка, мистер Леншерр? Сколько жизней, по-вашему, Вы сможете сохранить с одной лишь частью команды?

Он молчит, его лицо скрывает тень.

– Мы могли бы помочь. Нам нужна только лишь эта информация. Пожалуйста, – она решает достать последний козырь. – Разве это не то, чего хотел бы Чарльз?

Дверь захлопывается в дюйме от ее носа.

 


	3. Глава 2

_– Сейчас ты понимаешь? Как это, когда кто-то блокирует твое сознание?_  
– Ты не…  
– Нет, ты прав. Я не. 

__________

В то время, когда Чарльз возвращается из больницы, студенты по идее должны тренироваться. Вместо этого они столпились у окна, пытаясь лучше разглядеть длинный черный седан, остановившийся на проезжей части. Он медленно тормозит, рыхлый гравий хрустит под шинами, и мужчина в черном костюме выходит из машины со стороны пассажирского сидения. Мойра тоже там, в черном брючном костюме, открывает заднюю дверь и перекидывается парой слов с человеком, сидящим внутри. Она на минуту отлучается, подходит к дверному проему и забирает белую инвалидную коляску, стоящую на мощеной дорожке.

Хэнк хмурится.

– Надеюсь, она будет работать нормально. Я потратил не один час, чтобы сделать ее достаточно функциональной.

Рейвен слабо улыбается, стараясь выказать поддержку, даже несмотря на то, что она готова разрыдаться без предупреждения в любую секунду.

– Все будет в порядке.

– Правда? Ты уверена? Заднее левое колесо не выглядит немного шатким, или мне просто..?

– Перестань нервничать, Хэнк. Ну же, будь большой девочкой, − Алекс закатывает глаза. Хэнк рычит, обнажая острые зубы.

– Ребята, заткнитесь! − шипит Шон. Они снова смотрят из окна, чувствуя себя немного пристыженными.

Чарльз выбирается из автомобиля, передвигаясь по сидению с помощью рук, крепко вцепившись в дверцу. Человек в черном подходит, протягивая руки, предлагая помощь, но Чарльз что-то резко говорит, и человек отступает. Их профессор садится в коляску, устраиваясь на сидении со сдержанным и спокойным выражением лица. Мойра хватается за ручки кресла и разворачивает его по направлению к особняку.

Чарльз внезапно поворачивает голову и смотрит на окно. Дети пригибаются, падая вместе на пол. Смешливый голос вторгается в их сознания, теплый и знакомый.

**Я точно могу сказать, что вы там, знаете ли. Вы могли бы спуститься и поздороваться.**

Они осторожно выглядывают из-за подоконника и видят беглый взгляд из-под бровей и легкую улыбку, прежде чем Мойра заворачивает за угол с коляской. Они переглядываются, а затем вчетвером вылетают за дверь, толкаясь и стараясь оказаться внизу первыми.

Чарльз безмерно благодарен за возможность быть дома. Он понял, что никогда не думал об особняке, как о доме, − в конце концов, годы, проведенные там, никогда не казались ему хорошими. Дом, который был холодным и пустым на протяжении стольких лет, сейчас обретает новую жизнь и лучится ею, как печка теплом.

И теперь, к счастью, Чарльз снова может ясно мыслить. Дозировка обезболивающих медикаментов была сокращена, и нечеткость, застилавшая его сознание и разрушившая все тщательно поставленные внутренние щиты, практически исчезла. Ему все еще немного трудно сдерживать мысли окружающих, но сейчас, по крайней мере, они звучат скорее как приглушенный шепот, а не как крики. Учитывая все обстоятельства, он в хорошей форме.

Ну, возможно, все еще немного сердит (что подтвердил бы тот человек в черном, предложивший вынести его из машины), но он, безусловно, имеет на это право. Ему не хочется жалости. Это заставляет чувствовать неловкость.

Зато ему хочется чашку чая.

Мойра говорит о пустяках, направляя коляску через двор. Ее звонкий голос звучит виновато, и этого нельзя скрыть. Ксавьер почти чувствует, как вина исходит от нее волнами. Она не так сильна, но она есть. Немного сосредоточенности – все, что требуется Чарльзу, чтобы прочитать мысли Мойры, как раскрытую книгу. Ей не по себе от того, что произошло, но она верит, что не сделала ничего плохого, что она не виновата, что это не из-за ее поступков он теперь в кресле.

Одно ее твердое убеждение звучит резко, словно оперное сопрано, ее мысли громче, чем ей кажется: **Эрик. Его вина. Ублюдок.**

Не все делится на черное и белое, Чарльз это знает. Его слова тогда, на пляже, были не совсем правдой. Как бы ему ни хотелось перекинуть вину на Эрика, накричать на него, выкинуть его на улицу, он знает, что это было бы неправильно. В том, что произошло, вины Эрика столько же, сколько и вины Мойры, столько же, сколько и вины Чарльза. В висках зарождается головная боль. Чувство вины, которое он ощущает, исходит не только от Мойры, значит, где-то должен быть другой источник, и он все больше чувствуется по мере приближения к особняку.

Ему действительно хочется чашку чая.

Мойра приподнимает кресло над порогом, так, что Чарльз чувствует, как поднимается, опускается, поднимается и снова опускается, прежде чем оказывается на деревянном полу. Он рад, что никто не догадался постелить ковры в особняке.

Ругаясь друг на друга, дети шумно сбегают по лестнице в холл. Все четверо смущены, у Алекса и Шона на щеках розовый румянец, у Хэнка и Рейвен – темного оттенка фиолетового. Чарльз не может сдержать смеха при взгляде на них. Он чувствует себя явно лучше, чем несколько дней назад.

– Спустились присоединиться к вечеринке, как я вижу, − мягко подкалывает он, и их нервозность заменяется нерешительными улыбками. – Я очень разочарован. Где мой оркестр? Мне обещали парад.

– Вы что, думаете, мы из денег сделаны? − в шутку хмурится Алекс.

Хэнк неуверенно поднимает пушистую синюю лапу, и Чарльз приподнимает бровь.

– Кресло работает нормально?

– Отлично, спасибо, − он проводит рукой по краю колеса. – Действительно замечательно, Хэнк.

– Круто, − его клыки кажутся еще больше, когда он улыбается. − Я…

– Сделал его полностью из пластика, я вижу.

Почти сразу же повисает тишина. Эрик стоит в конце холла, засунув руки в карманы. У него под глазами темные мешки, а спина сгорблена, что для него несвойственно. Чарльз оказывается между двух встречных эмоциональных волн – одна исходит от людей, собравшихся вокруг него, а вторая повисает в воздухе чуть поодаль, словно пролитое вино, впитывающееся в ткань. От первой веет гневом и недоверием, и она исходит от студентов. А другая…

Теперь Чарльз понимает, откуда взялось чувство вины.

И это больно.

 


	4. Глава 3

_– Это не то, от чего ты можешь избавиться криком или ударом в лицо! Это работает не так!  
– Думаешь, я этого не знаю?_

__________

Студенты наблюдают за ними. Хэнк хмурится, и в сочетании с его новой внешностью это выглядит куда более угрожающим, чем его прежний взгляд за стеклами очков в роговой оправе. «Именно. Коляска полностью сделана из пластика, – он прищуривается. – Ни грамма металла. Ни винтика».

Чарльз чувствует себя хуже, когда Эрик устало кивает. 

– Хороший дизайн. Я восхищен такой предусмотрительностью, − он поднимает взгляд, и их глаза встречаются. – Чарльз.

– Эрик.

Имя отдается тяжестью металла на языке. Эрик напряжен, эмоции исходят от него как короткие острые копья, как молнии: страх, печаль, гнев, боль. И всегда вина.

Он открывает рот и тут же закрывает, губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, пересекающую бледное лицо. Проходит секунда, прежде чем он говорит: 

– Хорошо, что ты вернулся.

– Спасибо, – Чарльз чувствует себя потерянным и сбитым с толку. Впервые за все время его осознанной жизни он не знает, что делать. – Я рад, что вернулся.

Эрик снова кивает, коротко и резко, и разворачивается на каблуках. Его быстрые шаги эхом отражаются от высоких стен холла, еще громче слышится звук захлопнувшейся двери. Чарльз кусает себя за щеку изнутри и жалеет, что не может провалиться сквозь землю.

 **Успокоиться и вести себя как обычно** , мысленно вздыхает Чарльз. Остальные поворачиваются к нему, и он чувствует себя немного неловко из-за того, что ненароком поделился со всеми своей мыслью. 

– Извиняюсь, – говорит он вслух. – Эмм…

Шон – вот кто настоящая находка! – резко произносит: 

– Вы не хотите есть, профессор?

Чарльз выдавливает улыбку: 

– Вообще-то, Шон, за чашку чая я убить готов.

__________

Когда Чарльзу удается покинуть остальных, уже довольно поздно. Он рад видеть всех снова, но усталость довольно быстро дает о себе знать. Так будет продолжаться еще несколько дней или, возможно, недель, пока ему не удастся полностью восстановить контроль над своими способностями. С толпой же легковозбудимых подростков, которые думают настолько громко, насколько это возможно, при этом не прекращая разговаривать друг с другом, его силы исчерпываются и того раньше. Однако, не желая разочаровывать своих студентов, он и так не ложился спать дольше, чем стоило бы.

Потолки кажутся гораздо более высокими, чем раньше. Чарльз сам катит коляску по коридору, крутя колеса и разглядывая сводчатые арки. У него создается ощущение, что он плывет, и если не смотреть на безжизненно покоящиеся ноги, можно даже почти поверить, что так оно и есть.

Его комнату переместили, пока он был в больнице, и он благодарен, что теперь она ближе. Лифт будет установлен на следующей неделе, а до тех пор самостоятельное передвижение Чарльза ограничено пределами первого этажа и двора.

Когда он оказывается в своей комнате, свет выключен, но он ни на секунду не сомневается, что внутри кто-то есть. Одно из преимуществ телепатии. Он вздыхает и проезжает дальше.

– Эрик, включи свет.

Оранжевый свет заполняет комнату. Эрик стоит у кровати, нервно перекатывая в руках небольшой предмет. Его сознание открыто, поток мыслей свободен. Чтобы блокировать их, Чарльз сосредотачивает последние силы.

– Чарльз, нам нужно поговорить.

Выдавливая из себя улыбку, он перебирается на кровать. 

– Нет, не надо. Все в порядке, – он тянется за пижамой. – Правда.

– Но…

Он посылает в ответ довольно напористый мысленный импульс, и Эрик оступается.

– Пожалуйста. Я очень устал, и мне нужен сон, – Чарльз понимает, что его голос звучит слишком жестко, и пытается его смягчить. – Пожалуйста, Эрик.

Эрик кивает. Сейчас он гораздо более немногословен, чем когда-либо, замечает Чарльз, когда Леншерр идет к двери, но его мысли не стихают, пытаясь быть услышанными.

Чарльзу все равно. Сейчас ему не хочется пользоваться своим даром. Если Эрику есть что сказать, он сможет это сделать, как любой человек из плоти и крови.

Он потрясен, насколько горько и жестко это звучит. На мгновение, только лишь на мгновение, он опускает защиту.

**Это не то, чего я хотел.**

Он разрушает связь так же быстро, как установил ее. Эрик останавливается у двери, его рука замирает над ручкой.

Чарльз массирует виски, закрыв глаза.

– Спокойной ночи.

Эрик оглядывается на него, задержав взгляд на его неподвижных ногах.

– Спокойной ночи, Чарльз.

 


	5. Глава 4

_– Не отгораживайся от меня больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня видел.  
– Я забыл, как это._

__________

– Я рассчитывал на место, где студенты могли бы практиковаться в управлении своими способностями, не боясь разбить фарфор или прожечь штору.

Эрик окидывает взглядом огромное пустое пространство с гладкими металлическими стенами и футуристической серо-голубой плиткой на полу. 

– Здесь, безусловно, просторно.

Чарльз приподнимает бровь. 

– Не впечатлен, так?

– Пока что я не замечаю здесь ничего особенного. Мы закажем новое оборудование?

– Не совсем, – ухмыляется телепат. – Смотри.

Чарльз нажимает какие-то кнопки и откидывается в кресле в ожидании. Он с трудом сдерживает ликование, наблюдая, как выражение лица Эрика меняется от скучающего к изумленному.

Тот касается стекла перед собой.

– Боже мой!

Чарльз переводит взгляд на комнату. В ранее пустом, стерильном помещении теперь джунгли, тяжелая виноградная лоза свисает с темных деревьев и в воздухе парит туман. Он чувствует прилив гордости.

– Разработка Хэнка. Он говорит, что это ‘жесткая световая голограмма’. Полностью интерактивная. Можешь спуститься и убедиться сам. Если чего-то коснуться, ощущения вполне реальны. – Чарльз чувствует себя слегка самодовольно. – Я называю это комнатой опасности.

Эрик направляется к лифту, но затем останавливается.

– Ты не идешь?

Чарльз качает головой, касаясь пульта управления. 

– Я останусь здесь. Нужно убедиться, что все будет в порядке.

– Что ж, если это то, чего ты хочешь…

– Именно.

Эрик смотрит на него пару долгих мгновений, прежде чем зайти в лифт. 

– Буду через минуту, – говорит он, захлопывая металлические двери взмахом руки.

Через окно Чарльз наблюдает, как Эрик заходит в спроектированные джунгли. Прошло около трех месяцев с тех пор, как он оказался в инвалидном кресле, с тех пор, как он в последний раз читал мысли Эрика. Он держится на расстоянии от его сознания, отчасти, потому что теперь это слишком личное, отчасти потому что… Черт, он и сам не знает. Потому что он боится того, что может увидеть в мыслях Эрика, или потому что боится того, что Эрик увидит в нем. Чарльз чувствует, что уже должен бы его простить, и изредка ему удается в этом себя убедить, но потом он снова и снова просыпается в холодном поту и не сразу понимает, почему не может чувствовать ног, и тогда гнев и боль охватывают его снова.

Он хочет доверять Эрику, он хочет этого больше всего, но это так трудно после всего, что тот сделал. Чарльз чувствует себя ханжой, но неважно, насколько жалким он себе кажется, он все равно не может заставить себя проникнуть в сознание Эрика.

Так что все сложно. Они вместе играют в шахматы и обучают студентов, но теперь там, где прежде были неразлучны, они осторожны и напряжены друг с другом. Студентам действительно не хочется иметь с Эриком ничего общего, их доверие разрушено и не подлежит восстановлению, и Леншерр теперь проводит все больше времени в комнате, уходя в себя.

Мойра стоит перед входной дверью, раздумывая, стоит стучать или звонить. Чарльз невольно улыбается. Ему нравится Мойра. Она умная, верная, сострадательная и вообще хороший друг. Он знает, что ее влекло к нему (трудно было не заметить, для этого даже не нужно обладать сверхспособностями), и он, возможно, переспал бы с ней в день их первой встречи, но теперь… Чарльз этого даже не представляет.

Мойра решает позвонить. Чарльз закрывает глаза и посылает сообщение в игровую комнату.

**Шон, не откроешь дверь?**

Шон подскакивает, ударяясь об автомат для игры в пинбол. 

– Черт, профессор, можно поосторожней в следующий раз?

**Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать. Агент МакТаггерт собирается позвонить в дверь. Впустишь ее?**

– Конечно, без проблем. 

Он уже успевает спуститься по лестнице, когда Мойра нажимает кнопку.

Чарльз поворачивается к окну и включает динамики, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы говорить в микрофон. 

– Эрик, я выключаю голограмму.

Голос Эрика слышится сквозь треск динамика. 

– Почему? В чем дело?

– Ничего, – быстро отвечает Чарльз, возясь с панелью управления. – Просто… Мойра здесь, и я должен пойти поговорить с ней.

Эрик хмурится, бросая взгляд вверх, когда исчезает тропический лес. 

– Зачем она здесь?

Чарльз пожимает плечами. 

– Ей нужна причина?

Молчание Эрика полноценно заменяет ответ. Чарльз вздыхает.

– Ей нужны некоторые досье. Касательно клуба Адского Пламени.

– И почему мы должны их ей предоставить? – Эрик повышает голос, плохо сдерживая гнев. – Чтобы они покончили с ними в открытую, выяснив, что ими двигало?

– Им это не нужно, – чем злее становится Эрик, тем сложнее сдерживать его мысли. От напряжения Чарльз сжимает обод колеса. – Мы сотрудничаем с правительством по данному вопросу, Эрик. Так безопаснее для всех, включая самих заключенных. Правительство не может соответствующим образом содержать их в тюрьме, пока не знает их слабостей.

Кажется, Эрик сейчас взорвется, но вместо этого он остывает. 

– Правильно. Я извиняюсь. Я… – он проводит рукой по лицу. – Прошу прощения.

– Все в порядке, − конечно, не в порядке, но сейчас это практически любимая фраза Чарльза, и ее повторение никому не повредит. – Увидимся за ужином.

– Точно. – Чарльз уже подъезжает к лифту, когда микрофон оживает в последний раз. – Чарльз? Почему ты используешь технику? Почему бы тебе просто не разговаривать мысленно?

Чарльз опускает голову и сжимает зубы. 

– Мне нужно идти. Не создавай себе проблем.

Эрик остается один в холодном металлическом помещении.

 


	6. Глава 5

_– Мне не нужно твое прощение. Просто не игнорируй меня._

__________

Чарльз чувствует себя непередаваемо хреново. Он отменяет тренировку, поручив Эрику заменять его до обеда, а затем предоставить выходной, а сам скрывается у себя в комнате. Приближается мигрень, желудок болит от несочетающихся лекарств, а руки и плечи – от физиотерапии предыдущих дней. Чарльзу хочется свернуться в клубок и сдохнуть. Но если с первой частью своего желания он справляется, руками подтянув ноги к груди и устроив их поудобнее, то со вторым пунктом возникают проблемы.

Вчера ему пришлось стереть Мойре память. Он не хотел, но ему пришлось. Неизбежное зло. Он сделал это для детей, для их защиты. Никто не должен знать о школе, даже она. Но это больно – стирать память и мысли своих друзей. Скорее всего, они никогда больше не увидятся. Скорее всего, она потеряет работу, даже несмотря на досье, которые он оставил в ее портфеле. Скорее всего, он разрушил ее жизнь.

Чарльз начинает понимать, каково это – жить с предательством на своей совести.

Во рту чувствуется неприятный вкус. Он поцеловал ее напоследок, стараясь смягчить свой поступок, но это было сродни кормлению умирающего сахаром: сладкий вкус того, что могло стать реальностью, того, что действительно было, оказался куда более горьким. Его желудок напоминает о себе резкой болью, и Чарльз скулит в подушку, радуясь, что он один в комнате, и никто не станет свидетелем его слабости.

Он так старается быть сильным. Он должен. Для Рейвен и Хэнка, для Алекса и Шона. И для Эрика, о котором он больше не должен беспокоиться, но не выходит. Он их лидер. Он должен себя контролировать, всегда, не может иметь права на ошибку. Их благополучие – наиболее важная вещь в настоящее время, но пока они беспокоятся о его здоровье, они не в безопасности. Он не заслуживает их беспокойства. Беспокойство – это только его личная проблема.

Но он все еще чувствует себя ужасно.

Дверь приоткрывается, и Чарльз подавляет стон. Пожалуйста, хоть бы не Рейвен, только бы не Рейвен, она вечно беспокоится…

– Чарльз?

Он замирает и поспешно проверяет надежность своих блоков. Дверь закрывается, слышны мягкие шаги. Матрац проминается рядом с ним, и Чарльз пытается выровнять дыхание, закрыв глаза и притворяясь спящим.

Он вдруг чувствует легкое прикосновение к своей голове – просто невесомое касание. Он заставляет себя не шевелиться, пока чужие пальцы проходятся по его волосам.

– Что я здесь делаю, Чарльз? – раздается шепот. – Вероятно, я сошел с ума.

Чарльз склонен согласиться с этим утверждением, но ему не хочется подавать какие-либо признаки того, что он не спит. Против здравого смысла, против части своего мозга, которая не теряет своей рациональности, он испытывает своего рода наслаждение, чувствуя, как гладят его волосы. Этого никто не делал уже очень давно, и он не может отрицать, что ему приятно. Головная боль угасает, и Чарльз чувствует на затылке тепло руки. А голос, голос, который обычно заставлял его ставить блок, на этот раз пробуждает желание убрать его.

Наверное, он даже не знает, что делает для Чарльза. Это несправедливо. В любое другое время Чарльз бы уже давно сказал ему уйти, но Господи, прикосновения его рук настолько приятны, и слышен только тихий, не до конца различимый шепот в темноте, и Чарльз думает, что если бы он мог постоянно находиться так, на грани сна и реальности, то мог бы простить любой грех, который когда-либо совершили эти руки.

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, Эрика уже нет в комнате, и Чарльз тратит немало времени, чтобы понять, произошло ли все это во сне или на самом деле.

 


	7. Глава 6

Эрик смотрит на мигание лампочек Церебро, отражающееся на лбу Чарльза. 

– Раз он такой гений, мог бы изобрести что-то, что тебе бы, по крайней мере, пошло. 

Хэнк немного изменил Церебро – увеличил размер шлема и длину проводов, чтобы Чарльзу было удобнее.

Ксавьер смеется. 

– Ну, _не моя вина_ , что ему пришлось переделывать. 

В ту же секунду, как он это говорит, ему хочется взять свои слова обратно. Выражение лица Эрика приносит практически ощутимую боль, а Церебро помогает удостовериться в том, что, хотя его щит все еще на месте, он все равно чувствует исходящий от Эрика толчок эмоций.

– Ох, Эрик, я не имел в виду…

– Нет, мне стоит уйти, − он начинает отступать, но Чарльз удерживает его за руку, прижимая ее к перилам на возвышении для Церебро.

– Останься. Пожалуйста, - он держит крепко, пытаясь удержать Эрика на месте. – Я имел в виду не это.

Лампочки мерцают между ними, отбрасывая тень на умоляющие глаза Чарльза. Он уверен, что если в помещение зайдет еще один телепат, его собьет с ног одной только силой их эмоций. Возможно, его способности и эмоции усиливаются под воздействием Церебро, но чувство вины, незримо присутствовавшее в его сознании на протяжении нескольких месяцев, начинает исчезать. Они оба выжидают, кто же сделает первый шаг.

– Нам надо поговорить, − наконец говорит Чарльз.

– Мне казалось, все в порядке.

– Хм, − он снимает шлем Церебро свободной рукой. – Очевидно, что нет.

– Очевидно, − голос Эрика полон сарказма, но его лицо бледное и безжизненное. – И когда ты собирался со мной поговорить?

Чарльз хмурится, улыбаясь уголком рта. 

– Честно говоря, я не собирался, но сейчас подходящий момент.

Эрик опускается на колени и наклоняется вперед, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному металлу. 

– Я не знаю, что сказать, Чарльз. Я уже извинился. Я не знаю, что я могу сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

Ни один из них не знает. Они в тупике. Не зная, куда двигаться дальше, находятся в подвешенном состоянии. Чарльз закрывает глаза.

– Я виню тебя.

На лице Эрика боль, но он не удивлен. 

– Да, я знаю. Я буду неправ, если сочту твои чувства необоснованными.

Чарльз качает головой. 

\- Но я не должен винить тебя. Я знаю, что это не твоя вина.

Эрик горько смеется. 

– Ты ясно дал понять, что так оно и есть.

– Если бы я мог взять обратно слова, сказанные мной на пляже… − Чарльз морщится. – Я бы не стал. Ты собирался убить людей, я должен был что-то сказать.

– Ты сказал правду.

– Нет, не сказал. Ты ведь только старался защитить себя.

– Но это не меняет сути, так ведь? Мы ведь оба знаем, что нет, Чарльз?

Они слышат, как на улице кричат и смеются дети. Они играют в футбол на вечернем воздухе, пробуждая аппетит перед ужином, и они кажутся настолько счастливыми и беззаботными, что в груди Чарльза что-то переворачивается. Они с Эриком сжимают руки друг друга так сильно, что костяшки белеют. Это больно.

– Нет, − шепчет он. – Ты прав. Не меняет, − Чарльз разжимает руку, и чувствует, как его сердце проваливается куда-то вниз. – Мне так жаль, Эрик, но я не могу тебя простить. Я знаю, что должен. Я хочу, но я просто не могу.

Эрик выпрямляется, держа руки по швам. Когда он начинает говорить, его голос звучит размеренно, а дрожь в руках скрывают годы тренировок. 

– Я понимаю. 

Дверь открывается, и он поворачивается, чтобы выйти.

Чарльз хочет закричать, но сдерживается.

 


	8. Глава 7

Никто не может сказать, что дела идут в гору. Студенты школы Ксавьера, возможно, просто подростки, но они не глупы. Хэнк однажды вечером замечает, что ситуация в особняке напоминает ему родителей перед разводом.

– Мама всегда выходила из комнаты, если туда заходил отец. Казалось, они не могли даже просто находиться в одном помещении друг с другом, − говорит он, пальцами ног перебирая карточки Монополии. Шон хмурится, лежа на животе и положив голову на руки.

– Ты что, думаешь, Эрик и профессор собираются разводиться?

Алекс отвешивает ему подзатыльник стопкой ярких бумажных денег. 

– Нет, тупица, они же не женаты.

– Это была метафора, − бормочет Шон, и цвет его лица сливается с цветом волос.

Глаза Рейвен вспыхивают, сверкают желтым в полумраке комнаты. 

– Не шутите на эту тему. Это несмешно.

– Не знаю, по мне, двое женатых мужчин выглядят довольно забавно.

– Заткнись, Алекс, − она бросает кубик и перемещает серебряный цилиндр, забирая двести долларов из игровой картонной коробки.

– Ты что, действительно хочешь, чтобы Эрик остался? – Шон приподнимает брови. – После всего, что случилось?

Рейвен смотрит на них. 

– Вы что, забыли все, что он для нас сделал? Он спас мир, Христа ради!

– Да, посредством убийств. Это не слишком героически, Рейвен, − Алекс устанавливает отель у края доски. – И он причастен к выстрелу в профессора.

Смерив их сердитым взглядом, Рейвен поднимается. 

– Не могу поверить, ребята.

Они хором вздыхают. 

– О боги, Рейвен! Мы же не можем ему доверять, ты сама так сказала!

Действительно сказала, за пару дней до возвращения Чарльза из больницы. Она услышала мягкие шаги и вдруг сказала это, вызвав слова согласия остальных. Шаги за дверью ускорились, и Рейвен была готова к выговору, которого, впрочем, не последовало. Сейчас ей было неловко за произошедшее, когда она видела, насколько несчастно выглядит Эрик, и чем больше она об этом думала, тем хуже себя чувствовала.

– Да, но он не причинил вреда ни одному из нас.

Алекс стучит кулаком по голове. 

– Я бы хотел обратить твое внимание на одну вещь − твой брат калека.

В сознании Рейвен вспыхивает гнев, и она бросается на Алекса через доску с Монополией, разбрасывая игрушечные деньги, и опрокидывает его на пол, прикладывая головой об пол.

На Алекса осыпается град ударов, а Шон и Хэнк пытаются оттащить от него Рейвен. Эрик был прав – она гораздо сильнее, когда не тратит концентрацию на ложную внешность. Кто-то кричит и дергает ее обратно, но сейчас она просто злая девочка-подросток, и чтобы заставить ее остановиться, одного мохнатого ботаника и тощего рыжего мало. Алекс поднимает руки, пытаясь прикрыть лицо, и алые обручи энергии проносятся мимо, ударяя в потолок, что приводит к осыпающейся штукатурке. Она разбивает ему нос тяжелым ударом кулака, и он вскрикивает, непроизвольно выпуская другой обруч в окно.

– Не называй его так! – кричит она, ударяя снова. – Не называй его так, мать твою! Как ты, блядь, смеешь…

– ХВАТИТ!

В загривок ей вцепляется чья-то рука, дергая ее за воротник свитера подальше от Алекса, но она настолько зла, что не может сдерживать криков.

– Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? – Эрик смотрит на картину перед собой: Хэнк и Шон стоят по разные стороны ковра, Алекс, с кровью на лице и волосах, пытается подняться, Рейвен стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Леншерра, ее грудь вздымается, а синяя кожа краснеет и принимает фиолетовый оттенок. – Алекс, ты в порядке?

Он кивает, вытирая лицо рукавом, и бормочет, что в тюрьме бывало и похуже. Шон открывает и закрывает рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

Эрик хватает Рейвен за плечи. 

– Ты думаешь, что делаешь? Ты могла его убить! Ты с ума сошла?

Рейвен смотрит на него, потом на свои руки. Костяшки в чем-то мокром и красном, и она вся дрожит.

А потом она прячет лицо в рубашке Эрика и всхлипывает, а то, что он обнимает ее и крепко держит, заставляет ее плакать еще сильнее.

Он выглядит таким же растерянным, как и остальные, смотрящие на него с плачущей девушкой так, будто у Эрика и Рейвен выросло по три головы (хотя, в этом нет уже ничего удивительного – только на прошлой неделе с помощью Церебро был обнаружен художник-отшельник из Антигуа, скрывающий именно такую мутацию). Эрик вздыхает.

– Шон, вы с Алексом идите на кухню, Хэнк, ты за аптечкой. Я отведу Рейвен в ее комнату.

Они неловко кивают, не поднимая глаз, и помогают Алексу подняться на ноги. Эрик наконец высвобождается из объятий Рейвен, убирает с себя ее руки и мягким толчком разворачивает ее к двери. Ее рыдания сменяет икота, и когда она идет по коридору в своем вязаном свитере и в тапочках-зайчиках, то превращается в свою светловолосую и светлокожую версию.

– Не говорите Чарльзу, − шепчет она, не глядя Эрику в глаза.

– Скорее всего, он уже знает, но я не буду, если ты так хочешь.

Она хлюпает носом.

– Можно салфетку?

– Конечно.

Через несколько минут они сидят на кровати, и Рейвен сморкается.

– Я чувствую себя такой дурой, − она сглатывает, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Эрик нервно поглаживает ее по спине и старается избежать еще одного взрыва водопроводной станции.

– Ты разозлилась. Это случается.

– Я не хотела причинить ему боль, я просто… просто… это просто случилось само собой, я даже не осознавала, что происходит!

– Поверь мне, я понимаю, Рейвен, – он поднимается на ноги. – Иди спать. Мы можем поговорить об этом утром.

__________

Алекс стоит, опустив голову над раковиной, кровь капает в серебряный слив. 

– Разве нет другого способа заставить ее остановиться?

– Откинь голову назад, − предлагает Шон. Хэнк быстро качает головой.

– Не стоит. Это плохая идея.

– Ага, конечно, − Алекс выпрямляется и, зажимая переносицу, садится на стул. – Я за вариант Шона.

– Кто здесь доктор?

– Брось, все знают, что ты доктор наук, а не медик.

– Но тебе в любом случае стоит его послушать, − повернувшись, они видят стоящего в дверях Эрика. – Хэнк, ты достал аптечку?

Тот кивает, скручивая в руках кухонное полотенце. 

– Я не знал, которая понадобится, и принес все три.

Эрик смотрит на разложенные бинты и мази. 

– Я вижу. Алекс, подойди.

Тот пересаживается на складной алюминиевый стул и хмурится, не опуская головы. 

– Я в порядке.

Эрик приподнимает бровь. 

– У тебя сломан нос, а под глазами будут синяки, − он смотрит на порез чуть выше скулы. – Тебе еще повезло, что не придется накладывать швы.

Шон хихикает под нос, и Алекс пристально смотрит на него. 

– Что смешного?

– Тебя избила девчонка.

– Хотел бы я увидеть, как бы ты держался на моем месте, − рычит он.

Хэнк хмурится, все еще теребя полотенце. 

– Тебе не стоило ее расстраивать.

Размахивая руками, Алекс отталкивает Эрика, и дело заканчивается налепленным на плечо пластырем. 

– Откуда мне было знать, что она так отреагирует?

– Он ее брат, и ты не можешь просто так говорить такие вещи, рассчитывая на то, что она останется спокойной.

Эрик прищуривается.

– Что именно ты сказал Рейвен, Алекс?

Тот только виновато сутулится. 

– Ничего.

– Он назвал профессора калекой, − Хэнк скрещивает руки на груди, и становится ясно, что он не шутит. Эрик смеряет Алекса убийственным взглядом, и когда он начинает говорить, от его голоса веет опасностью.

– На сегодня ты свободен, Алекс. Уже поздно, и вам всем пора спать, − произносит Эрик, и когда он говорит, видно его зубы, – но утром нам предстоит очень долгий и неприятный разговор. Всем понятно?

Нестройный хор голосов бормочет «да», и Эрик закрепляет последний бинт на стремительно отекающем лице Алекса.

 


	9. Глава 8

Глава 8

_– Мне так жаль._  
– Все в порядке, я понимаю.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я знаю. 

__________

Алекс смотрит на тарелку с почерневшим… чем-то на ней. 

– Что бы это могло быть?

Эрик складывает руки на груди. 

– Это тост.

– Выглядит так, будто Вы пытались лишить его жизни. Он что, убил Ваших родителей? – Взгляд Эрика убийственен, и Алекс запоздало вздрагивает. – Простите. Не так выразился.

– У тебя, видимо, настоящий талант.

Сейчас рано, но Эрик не спит уже несколько часов. Он делает глоток из чашки с холодным кофе и кривится. Теплые лучи солнца пробиваются сквозь кухонные занавески и, просвечивая через ткань, отражаются на полу красными и белыми квадратами. Если бы не ощущалась враждебность, можно было бы поверить, что это обычный день в обычном доме. Алекс яростно намазывает маслом сожженный тост.

– Да, это я. Мастер искусства как-сесть-в-лужу, − он изображает пародию на боевую стойку, размахивая руками.

– Собираешься отделаться сарказмом или тебе есть что сказать в свое оправдание? − Эрик почти подносит чашку к губам, прежде чем подумать о правильности своего решения, и в итоге выливает серовато-коричневую гущу в раковину. Он никогда не отличался терпением, и ему не хочется ждать, пока сварится еще одна порция кофе, поэтому он просто остается стоять.

Алекс откусывает от тоста, и его реакция напоминает выражение лица Эрика в случае с кофе. 

– Как Вы все это время жили самостоятельно, если Вы не можете даже тост пожарить?

– К счастью, для приготовления человечины не требуется особого таланта, − он останавливается, замечая во взгляде Алекса отголосок ужаса. – Шутка.

– Спасибо за разъяснение, − Алекс тянется почесать перевязанный нос. – На секунду мне показалось…

– Да уж.

Повисает неловкое молчание. Эрик прокашливается и приподнимает бровь. 

– Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

Алекс взмахивает руками. 

– О боже, Вы что, испанская инквизиция? Я всего лишь сказал то, чего не стоило говорить, окей? Господи, мне жаль!

Эрик не ожидал услышать извинения так скоро. 

– Ты, очевидно, понимаешь, почему Рейвен разозлилась?

– То, что я малолетний преступник, не делает меня полным идиотом.

Эрик качает головой.

– Я знаю, что ты не глуп. Просто груб.

– О, отлично, спасибо, это так сильно помогло, −Алекс вонзает вилку в тост, и тот разваливается на куски.

Эрик садится напротив него и тянет тарелку к себе, берет кусок тоста и с хрустом откусывает. 

– Ты должен был сделать что-то большее, чем просто нелицеприятно назвать Чарльза, чтобы так ее разозлить. Я имею в виду… − он указывает на лицо Алекса. – Судя по тому, что я вижу, Рейвен пыталась превратить твое лицо в неплохое месиво.

– Мы поспорили. Это не так важно, − Алекс хмурится, откидываясь на спинку стула так, что тот держится на двух ножках.

– О чем? Не о Монополии же.

Если бы Алекс мог стрелять лазерными лучами из глаз, он бы уже прожег дыру в скатерти (Эрик невольно задумывается, что такая мутация была бы крайне занимательной). 

– Да так, ничего.

Пылинки плавают в воздухе над головой Эрика. 

– В самом деле.

– Именно, − Алекс выпячивает подбородок. – Какое это имеет значение? Все уже кончено.

– Я полагаю, что так.

Алекс стойко держит лицо. 

– Я буду наказан?

– Решение принимает профессор.

– А Рейвен?

– Так же, как и в твоем случае. Но, вероятно, да. Нельзя просто избить человека и ожидать, что не будет последствий. – Эрик еще раз откусывает от тоста. Алекс что-то бормочет, и глаза Леншерра сужаются. – Что это было?

Алекс хмурится. 

– Я сказал, кому, как не Вам, знать об этом.

Эрик склоняет голову, и Саммерс впервые (не считая того раза, на пляже) видит его таким расстроенным. 

– Это удар ниже пояса, Алекс.

– Но это правда, не так ли?

Эрик вздыхает и лезет в карман, вытаскивая какую-то вещь, и задумчиво крутит ее в руке, пока, наконец, под его взглядом она не зависает в воздухе между его большим и указательным пальцем. 

– Ты видишь это?

Алекс щурится. 

– Что это?

От предмета отражается свет, и он сверкает в его лучах. Предмет маленький, серебристо-серый и неровный, немного сплющенный. 

– Это пуля.

– И что с того?

Эрик подносит его ближе к лицу Алекса. 

– Скажу по-другому. Это ПУЛЯ.

На лице Саммерса появляется отвращение. 

– Вы имеете в виду..?

– Я вытащил ее из его тела, Алекс. Из-за меня она там оказалась, и я ее вытащил, а потом сохранил. Ты знаешь, почему?

Алекс качает головой, на этот раз не находя слов. Эрик сжимает пулю в кулаке.

– Чтобы каждый раз, когда я удивляюсь, почему он не может меня видеть, или когда я хочу услышать его голос в своем сознании, я мог смотреть на эту пулю и понимать, почему я один, – он не отпускает взгляд Алекса в течение долгого момента. – Наши действия имеют последствия, Алекс. Следует осторожнее выбирать свой путь. Помни об этом.

Алекс кивает, понимая, что ничего не должен говорить. Эрик резко поднимается, поспешно складывает пулю обратно в карман и поворачивается к шкафу.

– Ты, наверное, все еще голоден. Даже я не остался в восторге от этого тоста, – он помахивает мятой картонной коробкой. – Хлопья?

– Конечно. Звучит заманчиво.

Когда остальные заходят на кухню и видят Эрика и Алекса, мирно сидящих за столом с мисками хлопьев, в воздухе повисает неловкость, изменяя порядок ежеутреннего процесса перехода от сна к нормальной жизни. Хэнк трет глаза, Рейвен скрывается за его спиной и фокусирует все свое внимание на холодильнике.

Чарльз появляется на кухне. 

– Доброе утро. Рейвен, передай, пожалуйста, апельсиновый сок. 

Она протягивает брату упаковку, и он наливает полный стакан. Затем подъезжает к своему месту за столом, отпивая сок, и внезапно давится и кашляет.

– О Господи, Алекс, что с твоим лицом?

Рейвен открывает рот, и ее лицо принимает виноватое выражение, но Алекс ее опережает. 

– Я сказал глупость, и Рейвен меня ударила. Это была моя вина, правда.

Посылая через плечо хмурый взгляд в сторону сестры, Чарльз невольно думает, как кто-то может ходить по дому в пижаме в восемь утра. 

– Это правда?

Она несчастно кивает.

– Так вот что я слышал вчера вечером, – Чарльз выглядит шокированным. – Мне казалось, во дворе дрались кошки.

– С чего вы взяли, что это были коты? – хмурится Хэнк. – Это бы еще можно было подумать, если бы там был я, но…

Телепат пожимает плечами. 

– Я просто почувствовал чью-то злость, но она так быстро ушла, что я просто подумал…

– Эрик остановил драку, – Алекс указывает на Леншерра. – Если бы он ее не оттащил, перед вами сейчас не стоял бы я, такой потрясающе красивый, прямо как греческий бог.

Улыбка появляется на лице Чарльза, когда он встречается взглядом с Эриком. Эта улыбка зеркально отражается на лице Леншерра на мгновение, и Чарльз благодарно кивает.

– Спасибо.

– Ну, я ведь не мог оставить их убивать друг друга, – пожимает плечами Эрик.

Рейвен вдруг принюхивается и морщится. 

– Что-то сгорело?

Алекс взмахивает ложкой, проливая молоко на скатерть. 

– Эрик пытался сделать тост.

– С помощью огнемета? – шутит Рейвен. Алекс смеется, они улыбаются друг другу, и на мгновение все чувствуют себя счастливыми. И кажется, будто все становится на свои места.

 


	10. Глава 9

Эрик лежит на кровати, пуля скользит по траектории в воздухе между его пальцами. Каждые несколько секунд его концентрация колеблется, и холодный металл царапает его кожу. Независимо от того, сколько раз это происходит, он никак не может привыкнуть к ощущению, когда свинец касается кожи. Он и раньше задавался вопросом – это только он так себя чувствует, или у Чарльза тоже осталась психологическая травма после того, как сквозь него прошла пуля. Каждое прикосновение металла отдается слабым толчком в спине, ощущением онемения в ногах. На секунду он чувствует, что его рот полон крови.

А затем раздается стук в дверь, и концентрация пропадает окончательно.

Пуля, висевшая в воздухе у его руки, падает на одеяло, катится в складках ткани. Эрик сует ее в карман и встает, поправляя рубашку. 

– Открыто. Войдите.

Чарльз заходит. Уже поздно: у него под глазами мешки, а волосы растрепаны. Тем не менее, уголки его губ приподнимаются, стоит их глазам встретиться, и Эрик не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он так по этому скучал. Эрик знает, что требовал слишком многого, желая слышать голос Чарльза у себя в голове, но он полагал, что это присуще каждому человеку, поэтому старался смириться с тем, что у него есть, и довольствоваться этим.

– Эрик. Я рад, что ты еще не спишь, – Чарльз проезжает дальше, когда Леншерр закрывает дверь. – Должен признаться, я был на пути к спальне.

– Неудивительно. День был долгим, ты заслуживаешь отдыха.

– Мм, полагаю, что так, – Чарльз заправляет за ухо прядь волос. – Я просто хотел сказать спасибо. Я имею в виду, за то, что произошло вчера.

Эрик отмахивается и пересекает комнату. 

– Нет проблем. Бренди? – спрашивает он, показывая на бутылку, и Чарльз кивает, благодарно принимая протянутый стакан и, слегка помешав янтарную жидкость, делает глоток. Эрик садится на кровать напротив него. – Я услышал грохот и пошел проверить, в чем дело. Думаю, это случилось, когда Алекс пробил потолок.

Чарльз морщится. 

– Надо позвонить кому-нибудь, чтобы отремонтировали гостиную. Она выглядит так, будто в ней неплохо повеселись смерч и пулемет.

– Бесспорно, отличное сравнение.

– Стараюсь, - Эрик смотрит, как Чарльз улыбается в свой стакан и откидывает голову, делая еще один глоток. Его кадык дергается, когда он глотает. – Но правда, спасибо. Я все еще корю себя, что не вмешался, я должен был заметить… – он сокрушенно качает головой.

– Все было не так страшно, - стекло под пальцами Эрика холодное. – И Рейвен была очень расстроена после случившегося.

– Да, она говорила, что плакала. Она была очень смущена, на самом деле, – он вздыхает. – У нее вспыльчивый характер, но сердце на нужном месте.

Эрик снова наполняет свой стакан, а также стакан Чарльза.

– Она защищала тебя, знаешь ли.

– Конечно, я знаю. Алекс подошел ко мне после завтрака и извинился. Он все рассказал, хотя даже если бы он промолчал, я бы все равно об этом узнал.

Эрик чувствует вспышку ревности у себя в груди. 

– Ты читал его мысли?

Чарльз качает головой. 

– Нет, но он слишком громко проявляет свои эмоции. Наш Алекс не сильно хорошо скрывается, – он устало усмехается.

– У нас был разговор еще до того, как все проснулись.

– Знаю. И за это я тоже благодарен, друг мой. Я не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, – Чарльз кладет руку на колено Эрика и, когда глаза Леншерра расширяются, сдерживает желание убрать ее. Эрик так резко втягивает воздух, что его легкие горят. Он сидит неподвижно, пытаясь решить, стоит ли заметить, что впервые за последние пять месяцев Чарльз назвал его своим другом.

Чарльз делает еще один глоток бренди, успокаивая нервы. 

– Эрик, я… я знаю, что прошло много времени, но могу ли я, – он моргает, тщательно подбирая слова. – Могу ли я прочитать?

Эрик берет руку Чарльза в свою и, поднеся ее к своему лицу, прижимает кончики пальцев Чарльза к своему виску. 

– Я уже думал, ты никогда не попросишь.

Они одновременно закрывают глаза, и Эрик кожей чувствует, как напрягаются пальцы Чарльза. И тогда тот оказывается в сознании Леншерра, и прошло много времени, так много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз это чувствовал. Чарльз в нем, вокруг него, полностью заполняя его сознание, проникая везде, даже куда Эрик сам не решался заглянуть.

Он краем глаза замечает, как учащается дыхание Чарльза, когда их накрывают отдельные изображения, крошечные фильмы, созданные Эриком из обрывков воспоминаний. Это надежды, воображаемые сценарии, которые были его единственным утешением с того дня на пляже.

В кабинете, играя в шахматы и улыбаясь.

_– Как я могу быть уверен, что ты говоришь правду?  
– Ты не можешь. Думаю, ты просто должен мне поверить._

Эрик, останавливая Чарльза, когда тот отворачивается.

_– Сейчас ты понимаешь? Как это, когда кто-то блокирует твое сознание?»_  
– Я не…  
– Нет, ты нет.  
– Не отгораживайся от меня больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня видел.  
– Я забыл, как это. 

Ссора, которой никогда не было.

_– Это не то, от чего ты можешь избавиться криком или ударом в лицо! Это работает не так!  
– Думаешь, я этого не знаю?_

Эрик, темный металл шлема Шоу сверкает в слабоосвещенном помещении. Чарльз хмурится.

_– Сними его._  
– Нет.  
– Не заставляй меня делать что-либо, о чем я пожалею. Сними его. СЕЙЧАС.  
– Нет. Не в этот раз. 

У ног Чарльза, рыдая.

_– Мне не нужно твое прощение. Просто не игнорируй меня._

Мечтая.

_– Мне так жаль._  
– Все в порядке, я понимаю.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я знаю. 

И когда все заканчивается, его лицо мокрое от слез, и он не помнит, как оказался на коленях возле коляски Чарльза, уткнувшись лицом в его ладони. Они теплые, и Эрик щекой чувствует, как они дрожат, когда Чарльз наклоняется, касаясь его лба своим.

– Иногда я тебя ненавижу, – больно говорить это, и он уверен, что для Эрика еще больнее это слышать, но это правда. – Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы ты ушел, прежде чем я дал тебе шанс остаться. Лучше бы мы никогда не встретились.

Эрик с пониманием кивает. 

– Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы ты позволил мне утонуть.

– Я… – Чарльз запинается, и теперь очевидно, что он тоже плакал. – Я никогда не пожелал бы такого. Господи, Эрик, я никогда этого не хотел.

Когда их губы встречаются, это все, чего Эрик хотел всю свою сознательную жизнь, и это все, что ему только нужно. Чарльз здесь, и он реален, и этого достаточно. Этого более чем достаточно.

Они касаются друг друга и понимают, что больше никогда не останутся одни.


End file.
